


Boyf Riends (this will change when I come up with something better)

by Queemilia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also Michael, I don’t really know where this is going, I love Michael so much, M/M, also Christine deserves this, and also bisexual, because, but gay, everything good, not anything bad, oh I love her, so so much, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queemilia/pseuds/Queemilia
Summary: The Mad Muffin Theatre company are here to put on the greatest production of The Merchant Of Venice known to man.Unfortunately the drama doesn’t end when the actors step off the stage.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael Mell hated technicals with a burning passion. This wasn't unusual, most people hated technicals; but was pretty sure he hated them the most.   
Or second most.   
The actual person who hated technicals the most was Christine Canigular, their leading lady, who's eyes had lost their usual spark, and who's hands and feet were starting to jitter and jump all over the place like they did whenever she was about to go on for her fist cue. 

Christine was the best actress Michael knew. Best actress Michael knew of, and probably the best actress he'd ever see. He had witnessed Christine go from a mad emotional wreck on stage, to bouncing up and smiling within a minute; he'd seen her face show emotions he didn't even know existed, and her Juliet had made his cynical best friend believe in love.   
However good an actress she was though, Christine was not good with technicals. Normally her stage presence helped the other actors, made everyone else better; but not in technicals. Christine had been saying the same line for about twenty minutes, while Susanna (affectionally nicknamed Squip, or Squippy by most people) changed their mind about how much light they wanted. 

Michael changed his mind about how much he wanted death. 

The Mad Muffin Theatre company were a month away from opening at Edinburgh Festival with the Merchant Of Venice, and Squip was getting angstier and angstier each day. Michael wasn't entirely sure why they were so panicked though, yeah, Chloë occasionally forgot her lines, and yeah, the students who were volunteering in tech occasionally missed a sound cue or a lighting cue, but that was what this rehearsal was for. Technical stuff. They were pretty much perfect. 

Unfortunately they still had the rest of the technical to get through, and Christine was no longer the wise and witty Portia she normally was when she stepped onto the stage. Michael shoved his hands deeper into his hoodie pockets and watched as Christine said   
"your wife would give you little thanks for that,   
If she were by, to hear you make the offer." 

Squip frowned.   
"It's a funny line," they said,   
"And I don't want it thrown away.."   
Christine nodded weakly, and fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist.   
"But then again, this scene is crucial, and it would be odd for a spotlight to fall on you, even if it was like a tab.." 

Michael groaned under his breath, and Jeremy was ordered to say his line again. Jeremy was playing Bassanio, Portia's husband, and his character's (Antonio) crush. The scene they were rehearsing was the courtroom scene, where Shylock was going to take a pound of Antonio's flesh for not paying him back, and Portia was disguised as a man to try and get him off. 

Michael stood up a little straighter as Jeremy turned to him, and began to speak  
"Antonio, I am married to a wife  
Which is as dear to me as life itself;  
But life itself, my wife, and all the world,  
Are not with me esteem'd above thy life:   
I would lose all, ay, sacrifice them all  
Here to this devil, to deliver you." 

Michael let himself swoon, this was a big deal to Antonio, this was as close to a declaration of love as he would get, even though Michael knew this was just a play. Just a play, just friends... 

The lights went down, and a spotlight fell on Portia, who said dryly to the audience   
"Your wife would give you little thanks for that,  
If she were by, to hear you make the offer." 

Squip clapped their hands together, and the lights came back on. Everyone groaned. Madeline, who was playing Nerissa, tossed her hair dramatically,  
"Squippy, we have been rehearsing this scene all afternoon. Please make a decision, I have evening plans, if you know what I mean." 

Michael wrinkled his nose, he did not need to hear about Madeline's sex life. Anyway, it was only ten to five, and normally they didn't finish 'til six, so.. 

"You see," Squip went on,   
"I don't think it was meant to be an aside, but I want the joke to be obvious..." 

Christine nodded, and Michael tried not to loose the will to live.

"Leave the spotlight!" decided Squip, clapping their hands together and nodding at Christine to continue. 

The entire cast exhaled with relief, and Michael nearly pushed his hood back down. Nearly. He didn't need Sqippy to see the movement and start yelling at him to stay in character. 

Two hours later they had finally stuttered through 'The Merchant Of Venice" and Michael was out in the cool dark Edinburgh evening, watching his best friend (and longterm crush) awkwardly invite his own longterm crush out for drinks.   
The cast normally got after rehearsal drinks together every other Saturday, and separately on all other days. Michael and Jeremy would go to Konbo, this Japanese-Scottish café thing where everything was cheap and you could play vintage Japanese games while you drank Irish coffee.   
Christine probably liked The Hanging Bat, or somewhere else that was cool and full of hipsters. 

Still, if Jeremy was going to ask Christine out, Michael wasn't going to stop him. In fact-   
"Hey Rich-" He yelled, and the slightly shorter guy whirled around to face him.   
"Alright Mick?" He said, and Michael grinned at him.   
"You want to get a drink? Then maybe.."

Rich smiled.   
"Michael Mell." He said, as Jeremy gave Christine a smile that made Michael die a little more inside.   
"What great ideas you have these days."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supportive friend Michael and Expensive Headphones get one dance.

Jeremy regretted asking Christine to get post rehearsal drinks with him and Michael as soon as he'd extended the invitation, but by then it was to late to turn back. He was friendly with her- sort of friendly with her, they were both playing lead roles in MoV, but asking her for drinks, was he really at that level of friendship.   
Also where would they go?   
He and Michael always went to Konbo, because it was the greatest place on Earth, but Christine was cool, adulty, and had probably drunk good quality alcohol from the age of sixteen.   
The nicest wine Jeremy had ever had was a bottle of Jacob's Creek at Michael's seventeenth, and Jeremy has never actually drunk wine in a bar before. Did people drink wine in bars? They didn't in Konbo, which was more café-ey than bar-ey, and was more about gaming than drinking. 

Jeremy was yanked out of this internal monologue of worry by Christine smiling at him. She looked incredibly cute illuminated by the street lights, the blacks she was wearing harsh against the cobbled streets, the bow she'd pinned in her hair flopping across one eye sending shadows over her face.   
"I'd love to get drinks with you!" She said excitedly, doing a tiny jump on the spot, causing her bow to bounce, and Jeremy gave her an awkward thumbs up. 

He was about to ask her where she fancied going, when he heard Michael yelling at Rich. Bloody Rich. Why did Michael insist on hanging out with such a... such a lad? Rich probably drank beer, and enjoyed it. He probably listened to the Fratellis and enjoyed them!!   
Still. Perhaps having a lad along to choose a cool and manly place to get drinks would be helpful in impressing Christine, especially as she had seen him trip over his own feet whilst standing still. 

The bar they ended up in was called Kerberos, and from the moment he walked in, Jeremy was sure it would be safe. Soft pink lights covered the walls, and the Killers were playing. Thank god it was the Killers and not... beer and lorries? That sounded like a lad band.   
Michael elbowed Jeremy, and grinned, while Jeremy internally groaned. Michael loved the Killers. Like, genuinely adored them. It was almost guaranteed he'd be dancing by the end of the night- if not before then. This wouldn't be a problem if not for the fact he'd try and get Jeremy to dance with him. Which also wouldn't be a problem if not for Jeremy's complete incapability on the dance floor and desire to date Christine.   
Rich, as if noticing Jeremy's plight, dragged Michael over to where several drunk uni students were flailing to Spaceman. The two of them began an awkward shimmy type dance, laughing and singing along off key. Jeremy bristled slightly. He was Michael's best friend, that was his duty. He was the one who got to dance with Michael, and shake his gangly limbs in different directions while Michael attempted to breakdance. 

He was just about to start sulking, when Christine nudged, him, and he remembered the reason he was there.   
"You err.. want a drink?" He asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Christine smiled, and pushed her bow off her face. Like most of the cast (obviously not including Chloe and Madeline) she hadn't bothered changing out of her blacks, and just pulled a massive pink fluffy jumper over her t-shirt. She was so unbelievably adorable, especially, with her face illuminated by those pink lights. The lights got brighter, and Jeremy felt a slight change in the air. It was probably nothing-still.  
"Christine, I-"  
Jeremy Heere collapsed onto the floor, his muscles stiffening, bladder loosening. His mouth foamed, and he was vaguely aware of someone screaming. 

The seizures had been happening since since Jeremy was eleven and had had a fit just as he was about to beat Michael at Zombies Vs Aliens. Michael has been absolutely terrified, and phoned 999 in tears.   
Jeremy had come out of his seizure to find Michael in tears, with a 999 operator explaining how to take care of your friends seizures. An ambulance ride and several awkward conversations with Jeremy's mum who thought her son was possessed by the devil later Jeremy was diagnosed with epilepsy. Video games were played in brightly lit rooms with frequent water breaks. Different medication was tried. Jeremy's mum moved to some religious home where she could be 'purged of any evil'. Seizures happened at school. Medication went up. 

Eventually Jeremy got into drama, his secondary school drama teacher an epileptic who was trying to male theatre more accessible to people who had photosensitive seizures. He'd had to spend a long time talking to Squip to get them to let him in the company with his medical history, but after Jeremy had seen Christine play Juliet he knew he had to join the company. Plus Michael got in. The facts remained the same though, Jeremy had epilepsy. Certain lighting was out. Squip was not pleased. 

When Jeremy came back around he felt dizzy and stupid. There was a crowd of people around him, and he was in the recovery position, tongue out, space cleared around him. He had also wet himself, which was embarrassing, and ugg...   
"Mick-" he began, and Michael knelt down beside him.   
"Y'ok?" He asked, his voice with an edge to it Jeremy disliked.   
Jeremy nodded slightly, and suddenly noticed Christine crying. Christine? Why was she- oh shit. He'd had a fit in front of Christine. He'd wet himself in front of Christine. Why did the world hate him? 

"Chris-tine?" He said, tiredly, and she looked at though she was going to throw herself on him. Instantly Rich held her back "give him space," he whispered in her ear, and even though Jeremy would normally love a hug from Christine he really needed space right then, and plus he had wet himself. In public!!  
Michael was babbling apologies, saying stuff like how he should have spoken to the people about the lights and the music, stated with Jeremy instead of dancing off with Rich. It wasn't his fault, but Jeremy was to weak to say that. He attempted to sit up, putting a hand on Michael for help. Instantly his friend shut up, knowing what Jeremy needed immediately, without the taller boy having to say it. Jeremy was grateful for that. God knows he didn't deserve Michael.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a few days, you may not get another chapter ‘till next year, but we can always hope.

Michael wished he could wave a magic wand and make Jeremy better. Instead he helped Jeremy to his feet and guided him out into the cool night air.  
"Sorry," Jeremy muttered, and Michael wanted to cry. Jeremy had nothing to be sorry for, if it was anyone's fault it was Michael's for not checking the stupid bars light system, but Jeremy could not get rid of his epilepsy in the same way Michael couldn't stop being gay and Brandon Flowers couldn't stop being a genius song writer. Nevertheless, Jeremy felt bad about it, and Michael hated that. 

Rich was stood in the road, trying to flag down a taxi, and Christine was squeezing Michael's other hand so tight he thought it might drop off.  
"Jeremy." Began Michael, as they staggered towards the taxi Rich was very proud of hailing,  
"It's going to be ok." 

They headed back to the flat Jeremy and Michael shared, and Michael apologised to Rich and Christine for cutting the evening short.  
"We'll go out another night, next Tuesday maybe?" he suggested, before taking Jeremy up to their apartment in the lift. Being epileptic meant walking up the stairs was inadvisable for Jeremy. 

Fucking epilepsy.

Michael helped Jeremy into a chair, and put the kettle on. It had been a long day, and they both needed a nice cup of tea.  
"Michael... Muh-Michael can I.." Jeremy began, rubbing his knuckles in the way he always did when he felt awkward,  
"Michael I want a bath."  
Oh. A bath. 

Michael got two mugs out of the cupboard and put a teabag in each one before heading over to the fridge to grab some milk. Only after he'd closed the fridge did he respond.  
"I'm cool with that- if you want one, I can do that, do you want one now or-"  
"Let's have tea first. I really need one- I can't believe I wet myself in front of Christine!"  
"You had a seizure, bro, you can't help it, and Christine was so worried for you, wounded guys are cute,"  
"I wasn't wounded," Jeremy pointed out, "I had a fit."  
"Yeah, but-" 

The kettle finished boiling a Michael poured boiling water into both mugs, and added the milk. He dumped the mugs on the table, and poked around in the cupboard for some biscuits. 

"Jeremy, Christine isn't going to think less of you because of your epilepsy. She isn't, you know- she's not-"  
"Not my mum?"  
"No."  
"Ha. But what if she's worried I might have a fit during- you know, sex, or that our children get it too, or-"  
"Slow down, kids?" Michael chuckled, and Jeremy gave a weak smile, and dunked a ginger nut in his tea.  
"Does sex trigger fits for you?"  
"Uhh... I... well, I mean.."  
Jeremy blushed "Epilepsy can cause a decreased sex drive, but uhh.. I definitely definitely didn't get that... but uhh..."

Michael felt his cheeks warming up, and hoped it wasn't too noticeable. 

Jeremy continued, "It can also cause, uhh... erectile dysfunctions, but I don't think I got that either, but uhh, Dr. Halbert said.. uhh I might.. well my meds may cause.."  
"Cause what?"  
"Uhh.. you know, finishing too early."

Michael's cheeks were pretty red, and he awkwardly took a sip of tea, regretting it instantly when he burned his tongue.  
"Well, I mean, you could.. uhhh-"  
"Yahoo answers says wanking helps lasting longer, but uhh, it also wanking causes epilepsy so.."  
"Bit of a catch-22 for you there,"  
Jeremy covered his ears "don't mention that book!" He joked, "I still have nightmares about A-level English."  
"It was funny!"  
"It was bad."  
"You're bad, and the book was good."  
"Yeah, I think I'll have a bath now."

They laughed, and Michael helped himself to another ginger nut before heading into the bathroom to turn on the taps. Jeremy followed him slowly, carrying the ginger nuts. The bathroom was tiny, the sitting options were minimal, and Michael ended up pressed against the shower while Jeremy undressed.  
Being epileptic meant you weren't supposed to bath by yourself- or go swimming- and generally Jeremy would shower with the door unlocked, but some days a shower just didn't cut it. Michael fiddled with his phone while Jeremy got in the bath and lay back. 

"So what's with you and Rich?" Asked Jeremy, staring at the ceiling. Michael hesitated, was there a polite way of say they were.. fuck buddies? That they had sex occasionally? That Rich would get on his knees in the dressing room just before their scenes and- well- maybe Michael would skip that bit.  
"We have a purely sexual relationship." That did not sound good "I mean we're friends.. I guess.. who have sex a lot, but it's not weird- our relationship I mean- although the sex isn't that weird- unless-"  
Michael shoved a ginger nut in his mouth and shut up.  
Jeremy continued looking at the ceiling. "Would you have had sex tonight if not for me?" He said, in a controlled tone.  
"If you'd split of with Christine, undoubtably. I'd probably be having sex now."  
"Oh."  
"But being here, with you, is not a bad trade. I mean, I get to hang out with my best bro!"  
Jeremy laughed humourlessly, and finally turned towards Michael, his slightly damp hair sticking to his face.  
"Seriously bro, thanks for this."  
Michael grinned at Jeremy  
"Awww, does the wee epileptic have a fwiend? Does the wee disabewwed boy have a fwiendy wendy?"

Jeremy stuck two fingers up at Michael, and they both burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epileptic people. Please yell at me if I got something wrong. I am not epileptic, and therefore will be unable to write epileptic!Jeremy as well as if I was writing female!Jeremy (because I’m a female) or dyslexic!Jeremy (because I’m dyslexic). Ok thanks, have a nice day :)


End file.
